Darkness Rising
by Rogue Slayer1
Summary: My take on the events of seasons 3 and 4, involving Angel and Darla's children.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES** - Sorry for taking so long to edit the mistakes I made when I first uploaded this chapter. Here's the edited version. Also, if you don't get the Ritalin and technicolor yawn references, here's the deal. Ritalin has been proven to have horrible effects on those who take it. It's been linked to school shootings. "Technicolor yawn" is my sister's phrase, and it basically means "to throw up."  
  


**_Prologue - The Birth_**

  
To say that Darla was in a great deal of pain would be a vast understatement. Even the pain she'd experienced in Hell couldn't compare to what she was going through now. It was excruciating, and not in a good way.  
  
After nearly a full minute's worth of contractions, Darla relaxed a little and breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, Darla contemplated ripping off the arm of the girl who'd been dabbing her forehead for the past half hour and beating Angel with it, but since he was too far away, she chose, instead, to glare and throw curses his way.  
  
Wesley, stationed at the foot of the bed, exclaimed, "Darla, when you're through screaming like a banshee, you'll be glad to know that you're ten centimeters apart."  
  
"Does that mean I can push now?" Darla asked in a surprisingly meek voice.  
  
"Yes. I do believe it does."  
  
The next contraction hit, and Darla began to bear down, growling and swatting Angel away when he tried to take her hand.  
  
"All right, Darla. Whenever you're ready."  
  
Darla began to push, and Angel - tired of being on the sideline - went around her to get a better view. He stood behind Wesley, and felt his eyes widen in amazement as the child's head slowly came into view. "Is the head supposed to be that big?"  
  
Darla, in a fit of rage and pain, lashed out with her foot. Angel jumped back just in time, infuriating Darla even more. "Dammit, Angel! You did this to me! The least you could do is let me return the favor!!!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, Fred, Gunn and Lorne were pacing in the hallway just outside Room 101, listening to everything that was going on inside. Lorne stopped pacing and pushed the door open, peeking through the crack.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred inquired, walking past her lover, who paced in the opposite direction.  
  
"Angel's pacing. Darla's screaming, and...Oops!"  
  
"What?" Gunn asked, then stopped briefly to look at Lorne.  
  
"One minor fatality. A vase."  
  
Fred gasped and widened her eyes in horror. "Not the--"  
  
"'Fraid so. The Ming vase is now one with the wall. Will the carnage ever end?"  
  
Gunn let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, as much as I'm gonna miss that vase, when in the Hell is that baby gonna pop out?"  
  
"Sweetie, you have to be more patient."  
  
Gunn glared at the green-skinned demon. "I'm sick of bein' patient. And stop callin' me 'sweetie'."  
  
"Sorry, pumpkin. Look, you think this is bad? My poor mother - vicious harpy that she is - labored for three days and nights before yours truly made his appearance."  
  
"Yeah, well, the sooner this kid's born, the sooner we can find out what it is and how to kill it."  
  
Fred's eyes widened in horror. "Charles, what makes you so sure we'll have to kill the baby?"  
  
"Fred, I love ya and all, but we're talkin' about the child of two vampires. Last I heard, that ain't s'posed to happen."  
  
"But if the Powers were involved...doesn't that mean the baby's good? Lorne, what do you think?"  
  
The anagogic lounge singer sighed. "Look, let's just worry about what's going on **now**. 'Cause to be frank, thinking about a doomed future is what caused me to redecorate the lobby floor during a technicolor yawn. Anyway, Lindsey's working on getting the Nyazian Scrolls. Hopefully, the Scrolls will mention something about the mini-vamp. Oh, eww!"  
  
"What?" Fred and Gunn asked simultaneously.  
  
"Well, let's just say birth? It's not as beautiful as they say it is."  
  


* * *

  
  
Wesley smiled down at the crying infant in his hands, then looked up at Angel. "Congratulations. You have a handsome, healthy baby boy."  
  
"Oh, boy!" Darla said sarcastically, then clenched her teeth as another wave of pain hit.  
  
"Umm...I thought the pain was supposed to stop after the kid was born," Cordelia commented, cringing as Darla's screams became louder and louder.  
  
"Oh, dear."  
  
"What? What's going on?" Angel asked, then reacted quickly when his infant son was thrust into his arms.  
  
"She's having another child."  
  
"**WHAT?!**" the other three exclaimed.  
  


* * *

  
  
Angel stood in the lobby, staring down at the pair of tiny infants in his arms. Cordelia leaned in close, peeking over her friend's shoulder and tickling the chin of the youngest baby. Any other time, the emotionally closed-off vampire would have recoiled, feeling uncomfortable with this closeness. But for some reason, this felt right.  
  
"So...what're their names? And keep in mind that Cordelia is an **excellent** name."  
  
"Yeah, well, there's only one Cordy in my life." Angel gave her a meaningful look, and she smiled. "Besides, I was thinking I'd name them Connor and Roan."  
  
"Hmm. Good Irish names. Though I would've gone with--"  
  
"Drop it, Wesley," Angel and Cordy warned.  
  
Wesley frowned and let out an annoyed sigh. "Connor and Roan. Excellent choices."  
  
"So, any word from Linds?"  
  
"Uh-uh," Fred answered Cordelia's question.  
  
"He's probably still 'negotiating' with his source," added Gunn as he tried to take one of the twins. He winced when Angel gave him a warning look, then recoiled. "Whoa, whoa. Good vamp. Nice vampire. Backing away slowly."  
  
"Angel, I know you're the proud papa and all, but don't you think you're being a **wee** bit over-protective?" Lorne let out a nervous chuckle and backed off as well.  
  
"When **you're** a father, you can tell me that I'm being over-protective."  
  
"Actually, funny thing. See, with my people...Ooh, look. Oreo's! I'm gonna go get some."  
  
As Lorne approached the snack-filled counter, Fred spoke up. "Umm...guys? Speaking of Lindsey, how are we going to tell him? You know, about Darla?"  
  
"Guess we'll have to tell him the truth. After giving birth, Angel was forced to stake her in order to keep the children safe," Wesley answered, and added another book to the ever-growing pile of ancient texts.  
  
"Considering the fact he had a major jones for her, I don't think he'll take it well," Gunn quipped.  
  
"I'd hate to be in Lindsey's shoes," Fred commented with a wince, then startled when she heard Lindsey's voice.  
  
"I'm back. Did ya miss me?"  
  
Everyone turned around, forming a protective circle around Angel and the twins. It was well-known that Lindsey McDonald had the tendency to change sides at the drop of a hat, and the knowledge that the woman he was once in love with was dead could push him over the edge.  
  
Lindsey descended the steps and entered the lobby, stopping when he sensed that something was definitely up. "Okay, guys. What's goin' on?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Uh...Linds, before we answer your question, you didn't happen to take any Ritalin, did ya?"  
  
Lindsey blinked, staring in confusion at Lorne. "What?"  
  
"Uh...nothing. Mind singing for me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just sing. Please?"  
  
Smirking, Lindsey inquired, "Want me to sing anything in particular?" When Lorne didn't answer, Lindsey relented and hummed a tune. "There. Wanna tell me what's going on?"  
  
Cordelia gast a glance in Lorne's direction, and the demon nodded. "Uh...Lindsey, why don't we sit down? There's something I have to tell you."  
  



	2. Family

Chapter 1 - Family

  
Thankfully, Lindsey had taken the news surprisingly well. In fact, judging by his reaction, one would assume that he felt nothing at all. No pain. No anger. No hatred. Nothing. Odd, considering he was once in love with the very vampire whom Angel had been forced to stake.  
  
Fred didn't like this at all. She had seen this reaction too many times to mention, and catatonic states were never good. She knew from experience that when someone became catatonic, there were only two paths they could take : the one of self-destruction, and the one of annihilation.  
  
And so, Fred took a cautious step forward, shaking off Gunn's hand. "Lindsey? You okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine," the former Wolfram & Hart lawyer answered. "What? You think I'm gonna flip out on you guys? So Angel staked her. It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"Harsh words, considerin' ya had the hots for Dead Girl," Gunn quipped.  
  
"Hardly the words of one who was in love with her," Wesley added.  
  
Lindsey shook his head. "I wasn't in love with her. I thought I was, but now I know it definitely wasn't love I was feelin'. Back then, I was hungry for an escape. Desperate for something that would take me away from everything I was feelin'. And besides, kinda hard to love someone when they try to make ya their next meal.  
  
"Now," the lawyer continued, holding up his briefcase. "If anyone's interested, I've got those scrolls I told you about."  
  
"The Nyazian Scrolls? Outstanding!" Wesley said.  
  
Lindsey opened his case and pulled out a folder, handing it to Wesley. "You have no idea what I had to do to get these damn things. Let's just say Keflar demons? Not willing to negotiate."  
  
"Yes. Well, we appreciate the effort," Wesley replied, opening the folder and staring in awe at the 15th century prophecies pertaining to Angel and his role in the Apocalypse. "I'll start translating these immediately. These shall prove very useful. Thank you, Lindsey."  
  
"Wes, my friend, you are gonna love me." Lindsey grinned, then produced a CD case from a briefcase pocket. He held it up for everyone to see, then continued, "After I killed the Keflar, I found this. Looked interesting, so I checked it out. It's a translation program. We're talkin' Sumarian, Latin, Hindu...You name it, it's all here."  
  
"Interesting!" Delighted, Wesley took the CD from his friend, then turned to the others. "Fred, will you please upload this to my computer?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Fred snatched the CD and scurried off to do as she was told.  
  
"Is it just me, or is she really cute when she shifts into geek mode?" Gunn asked.  
  
Lindsey smirked, then nodded in the direction of Angel and the twins. "Two, huh? Can I hold 'em?"  
  
"No," Angel answered quickly.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Linds. He's been super-protective since they were born." To demonstrate, Lorne reached down to tickle Roan's chin, then pulled his hand away when Angel glared at him. "See? Over-protective papa."  
  
"Well, at least let me see them."  
  
With a slight frown, Angel relented. "All right. But remember--"  
  
"Lookee, no touchee. I know. I know."  
  
Lindsey approached Angel and smiled when he laid eyes on the twins. The one on the left - wrapped in a blue blanket - was sound asleep, oblivious to everything around him. The one on the right was wide awake and staring up at Lindsey.  
  
"Is it just me, or is this one strangely aware for her age?"  
  
"Not surprising, considering the fact that she's the daughter of two vampires," was Wesley's response.  
  
"Huh. Weird."  
  
Minutes later, the computer in Wesley's office beeped, and Fred let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, you guys!" she called. "Program is up and running." Wesley stepped into the office, and Fred continued, "All I need to do is scan the prophecies, and the program'll translate them."  
  
"Excellent work, Fred," Wesley complimented as he handed the folder to his employee. "Just make sure the program translates the scrolls from Sumarian."  
  
"Will do."  
  


* * *

  
  
Cordelia - bathed, dressed in clean clothes, and fully rested - stepped into Angel's apartment and smiled when she found her boyfriend sitting on the bed and looking down at his children. If she hadn't been in love with him before, she was in love with him now.  
  
"Hey," she said as she sauntered into the room. "How are the not-so-terrible twosome?" She knelt in front of Angel and stroked the cheek of the youngest child. Roan stirred, then drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Fine. Had a little incident when I was changing Connor. Shirt's in the wash. They're cute, aren't they?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Cutest little mini-yous ever."  
  
"So what's going on downstairs?"  
  
"Oh, the usual. Wes and Lindsey are fighting over who's going to keep the sword they stole from the Kallath demon they killed last night. Fred's vegging out in front of the computer. Lorne's hogging all the alcohol. Oh, by the way, Fred thinks she's close to translating the final propecy. Number 812."  
  
Cordelia moved from the floor to Angel's side, resting her chin on his shoulder as she looked down at Connor and Roan. "So how's it feel, papa bear?"  
  
"It's pretty amazing. All these years, I thought I'd never have kids. And now..."  
  
"Hmm. Not one, but two. Yeah. It's amazing."  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, Fred remained locked in her position in front of the computer. She drummed her fingers against the desk, feeling her patience give way little by little. "Comeon, comeon, COMEON!!"  
  
Gunn poked his head into the doorway and couldn't help but grin at his lover's frustration. "Somethin' wrong, baby?"  
  
"That depends. Am I supposed to see little white lights floating toward my head?"  
  
"Uh...not usually. But I got somethin' that'll make you feel better."  
  
Fred rubbed her temples and sighed. "Is it about a ton of Asprin?"  
  
"Uh, no." Gunn entered the room and held up a paper bag labeled 'Taco Bell'. "Lookee what I got."  
  
Fred squealed with delight and jumped out of her chair. She snatched the bag from Gunn, opened it and pulled out a container. She lifted the lid and squealed again. "Taco and Nacho Combo? Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!"  
  
"Nothin's too good for my girl," Gunn responded, amused as his girlfriend kissed him then danced her way toward the desk. "Any luck?"  
  
Fred sat in the chair and took a bite of her taco. "Mmm. Not yet," she answered with her mouth full. She swallowed, then added, "Still, it's faster than human translators. It just has 5% left. Probably another minute before it's finished."  
  
Sure enough, the rest of the progress bar turned blue and the computer beeped. Seconds later, the final prophecy - Sumerian on the left, English on the right - appeared.  
  
"Ooh! It's finished!" Fred took another bite of her taco and closed the progress window, then proceeded to read the English translation.  
  
Gunn leaned over the Texan's shoulder and read the prophecy out loud. "'In the twelfth month of the final century, two shall be born to the vampire with a soul.' Okay. That's already happened. 'One shall be born of...' Fred, are you seein' what I'm seein'?"  
  
"Oh, my," was Fred's only response.  
  


To be continued...


	3. High Anxiety

**AUTHOR'S NOTES** - I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update this story. For some reason, writing an "Angel" fanfic is harder than writing one for "CSI" or the other TV shows I've written stories for. Also, family problems have been occupying my mind pretty much 24/7. And so, I hope you like this chapter.  
  


* * *

  
  
Chapter 2: High Anxiety

  
Fred and Gunn shared a stunned silence for several long moments, too afraid to utter even a syllable. Charles stood directly behind his girlfriend, mouth agape as he - like Fred - read the same passage over and over.  
  
Finally, Gunn stepped back and began to pace. "Well, there's a perfect explanation for this."  
  
"Really?" Fred asked, looking to her lover to provide the hope she desperately needed.  
  
Charles stopped pacing, and he nodded. "Yeah. Thing's a worthless piece of crap! Probably has a bug in it or somethin'."  
  
Fred's hope deflated, and she let out a weary sigh. "No, Charles. That's not it. You heard Lindsey when he helped us set this thing up. He said this program was designed by Yaksha demons. They're notorious perfectionists. They're not known for making mistakes."  
  
"Or maybe they just had really great PR reps who were willing to lie for them. And how do we know we can trust Mickey D in there?"  
  
Fred rolled her eyes. Despite the fact that Lindsey had been working at Angel Investigations for several months - much longer than Fred - Gunn was convinced that the former Wolfram & Hart lawyer was up to no good. Fred found it ironic that they had managed to switch roles. When she first arrived in Los Angeles after spending five years in a Hell dimension, she had been extremely paranoid, spending three months locked inside her hotel room. Now Gunn, who was usually cool as a cucumber unless slighted, had taken over Fred's role as the paranoid one.  
  
The stick-thin Texan stood up and moved toward Gunn, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Silly, silly Charles. You have to stop being so paranoid." She nuzzled Gunn's cheek and neck, making him sigh.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing."  
  
"What?" Fred responded, batting her eyelashes innocently. The movement made it seem as though tiny butterflies were dancing across Gunn's skin.  
  
"You're thinkin' that by actin' all cute and cuddly, you'll take my mind off of you-know-who."  
  
"And of course, it's not working."  
  
"Damn straight," Gunn answered, before engaging Fred in a major lip-lock.  
  
"A-hem."  
  
Charles and Fred parted, and turned their heads to find Wesley leaning against the doorframe. "I hate to interrupt, but have you found anything useful?"  
  
Fred cleared her throat and hurried toward the computer, blushing furiously. "Umm...Yeah. Just...just give me a moment to put everything together."  
  
Gunn raised a dark eyebrow at his friend. "Don't you ever knock, English?"  
  
"It's my office," Wesley answered. "And pardon me if I'm tired of people acting as though my office is a bedroom."  
  
"Yeah? Well, just be thankful you didn't walk in on us pulling an Angel and Lilah," Fred fired back, referencing the time when she had accidentally walked in on Angel and Lilah in a rather intimate moment. "Anyway, here's what the program managed to translate so far." She handed Wesley the large stack of papers, neglecting to include the final prophecy. That one had been inconspicuously folded and stuffed into her pocket.  
  
"Very good, you two. Hopefully, we'll find something pertaining to the two new additions to our little family."  
  
"M-hmm. Hopefully," Fred replied, smiling thinly. Gunn noticed his girlfriend's nervous expression, and he figured he'd 'interrogate' Fred later.  
  


* * *

  
  
The twins were wailing away when Lindsey knocked on Angel's door and stepped into the apartment. He stifled a laugh when he saw Angel - the vampire with a soul and brave protector of the innocent - pacing back and forth, trying to calm his children down. It was an amusing sight, especially for someone like Lindsey.  
  
Angel set Connor and Roan down in their bassinets and flopped down on the bed. "I don't get it. I washed you. I changed you. I fed you. I rocked you. What do you want from me, huh?"  
  
"Problems?" Lindsey asked as he strolled up to the exhausted vampire.  
  
Angel looked up, glowering when he saw the smirk on his former enemy's face. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
"Hearing the terrible twosome screaming like banshees? No." Lindsey sat next to Angel, his grin broadening as he added, "Seeing that little vein in your neck pop out? Oh, yeah. Kinda makes up for the time you chopped off my hand."  
  
"Bring that up one more time, and you'll lose both," Angel threatened as he stood up and began to pace the room.  
  
"Not one more word about the subject. Promise. In all seriousness, though. Have you burped them?"  
  
"Yes. And Roan threw up on me."  
  
"Well, have you tried singing to them?"  
  
With a defeated sigh, Angel replied, "Yes. That only made them cry harder. Apparently, they don't share my love for Barry Manilow."  
  
"Well, good! That means they're not insane."  
  
Seriously annoyed, Angel gestured toward Lindsey. "Look, if you don't have any ideas, you might as well leave."  
  
Lindsey stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked down at the screaming infants. "I think I know what's going on."  
  
"What? Are they sick? Should I take their temperatures? How would I even go about doing that?"  
  
"They're not sick. It's you."  
  
"Me? Why me? I didn't do anything. They don't have the right to be angry with me. I'm the one who helped bring them into the world," Angel rambled.  
  
Lindsey shook his head. "Maybe. But you're also the one that's sending out King Kong sized panic vibes. Think about it, Angel. These kids are a part of you. If you're anxious, they're anxious. And if you calm down for two seconds, maybe they will, too. And please. I'm begging you. Calm down. I can hear them from my room, and it's at the end of the hall." He backed out of the apartment, grinning as Angel made one last-ditch effort to calm the twins down.  
  
Angel squared his shoulders, popped his knuckles, and wiggled his fingers in an effort to prepare himself for what would most definitely be a long day. "Calm down. That's easy. I mean, I've faced three Apocalypses, a few demons, even the Slayer. Compared to those, this is easy."  
  
He approached the bassinets and knelt in front of them, then mumbled to himself, "This better work." He took in a deep breath and began to sing.  
  


Lullaby and good night.  
In the sky stars are bright.

  
When Connor and Roan refused to stop crying, Angel dropped his head, frustrated almost to the point of tears. "Oh, come on!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Linwood Murrow, Division President of Special Projects, stood in front of a monitor, grinning in amusement as Angel unsuccessfully attempted to quiet his children down.  
  
"Ironic, isn't it? The man can slaughter half of Europe and endure hours upon hours of torture. But he's completely helpless when it comes to taking care of two defenseless infants."  
  
"I agree, Sir. It is amusing," answered Lilah Morgan, who was standing next to Gavin Parke.  
  
Linwood turned around, a smile plastered on his face. "And you know what's even more amusing? The fact that our attempt to capture both momma and babies failed miserably. In fact, I'm sure the Senior Partners are laughing their non-corporeal asses off as we speak."  
  
"We can make another attempt, Mister Murrow. One that will be much more successful," Gavin made an attempt to smooth things over.  
  
"Yes. Well, that's going to be quite a problem, considering the fact that the mother died shortly after giving birth. Who could have predicted that a soulless vampire would sacrifice herself in an effort to protect her children?"  
  
"We have to get that baby."  
  
"Gavin, I believe the word I'm looking for is 'duh'," Lilah quipped, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips when she saw that she was actually getting to the snivelling weasel.  
  
Parke handed a folder to his supervisor as he said, "I have an intercept team working on tactical scenarios as we speak. In this folder are maps of the Hyperion and surrounding areas. Escape routes and the like." Smiling condescendingly at his reluctant partner-in-crime, he added, "I'm sure Lilah would have thought of that...eventually."  
  
"Do the words 'shove it up your ass' mean anything to you?" Lilah fired back.  
  
Linwood turned back to the monitor, turning the volume down when the sound of the twins' wailing became too much. "Don't worry, children. We'll capture the little miracles. And we might as well cancel the evisceration plan."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Smirking evilly, Linwood answered, "I have a feeling these two will be very useful to us in the future." 


	4. Prophecy

**_Chapter 3 - Prophecy_**

  
Angel was tired. Emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted. Worst of all, he couldn't hide it. Bags had formed under his normally youthful eyes. He hadn't even bothered to style his hair. His clothes were wrinkled, as he was too tired to iron them. And he staggered - not walked, staggered - into and out of his office.  
  
Worried, hoping she could mend the situation, Cordelia stepped into the office and found Angel slumped over his desk, sound asleep.  
  
And snoring.  
  
It was adorable, really. Well, except for the snoring. More like wheezing, actually. Briefly, Cordelia wondered if Angel had been asthmatic before he became a vampire. And if that had been the case, why wasn't the asthma cured when he was turned?  
  
_Huh._  
  
Cordelia moved toward the desk, stepping softly. She bent down, bracing her hands on the desk, and yelled at the top of her voice, "ANGEL!!"  
  
"GAHH!"  
  
As a vampire, Angel was thankful for many things. For one, he'd never grow old, and he'd never suffer from illnesses other than the common cold. He healed quickly, and his senses were top notch. However, the one thing he needed most in this situation - his reflexes - failed miserably.  
  
Before he could grab onto the desk to steady himself, Angel toppled over, landing on his side. "Ow."  
  
"Ooh. Sorry."  
  
Angel pulled himself up. "It's okay. Needed a good scare. Although..." He slapped a sharpened pencil on the desk. "...I'm not enjoying the near-death experience."  
  
Scrunching up her nose, Cordy replied, "Sorry. Couldn't resist. Anyway, I brought you some coffee. Cream. Three sugars. Just the way you like it."  
  
Angel took the mug from Cordelia eagerly and took a sip, closing his eyes and sighing as though he were in pure ecstasy. "Thank you."  
  
Cordelia sat in the leather chair directly across from Angel, crossing her legs and shifting into 'psychiatrist mode'. "So, I hear the twins kept you up."  
  
"You have no idea what pure torture is until you've spent who knows how many hours trying to get not one, but two screaming infants to stop...you know, screaming."  
  
"Well, fortunately my apartment is on the other side of town. I slept like a log."  
  
"Thank you **so** much for rubbing that in. Anyway, Gunn, Fred and Lindsey are taking Connor and Roan to the park so I can get some sleep."  
  
"And for some strange reason, you've decided to sleep in here? I mean, the least you could do is pass out on the couch. It's real comfy. I mean, once, Groo and I...Wait. You don't want to hear that, do you?"  
  
"No, thanks," Angel answered, then rubbed his tired face with his hands. "Besides, I thought you and Groo were a touchy subject."  
  
Cordelia shrugged. "I'm dealing. It just wasn't working out, you know? Don't get me wrong. He's a nice guy. It's just...Well, when his friends from Pylea showed up and told him there was major trouble a brewin', I didn't think it was right to keep him from going. You know?"  
  
"Believe me, I know more about sacrifice than anyone here. I broke up with Buffy, remember?"  
  
"Yeah. Not to mention the fact that you had to give up an entire day as a human just to save her and the world. Sacrifice sucks, huh?"  
  


* * *

  
  
Fred, Gunn and Lindsey had stationed themselves under a large oak tree in McCarthy Park, enjoying the shade the tree provided. Resting on Lindsey's and Fred's laps were Connor and Roan, who remained silent as they fed from their bottles.  
  
"What do you think they're going to be?" Fred asked of Gunn, whose eyes were closed.  
  
"Well, you read the prophecies. They're going to be pretty damn important when the end of the world comes 'round."  
  
"Charles! Not in front of the babies," Fred scolded.  
  
Grinning, Lindsey teased, "Uh-oh. Look out, Gunn. She's turnin' motherly on ya. Next thing ya know, she'll be washing your mouth out with a bar of soap."  
  
Gunn responded by chucking a chubby stuffed panda in Lindsey's direction. "Hey. At least I have a girlfriend. You, on the other hand? What's the matter? Chicks ain't diggin' Born Again Lawyer Boy?"  
  
Lindsey tossed the panda right back at Gunn, managing to hit him directly in the middle of the forehead. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been a little busy trying to redeem myself? And besides, I never really was interested in dating."  
  
"Ah!" Gunn nodded understandingly. "You sayin' you like to drive on the other side of the road?" This earned him a quick slap to the back of the head, delivered by Fred.  
  
"No. It means that I'm more interested in stayin' alive and preventing the Apocalypse. And besides, I figure that women will be really turned off when they find out that I'm a vastly under-paid lawyer who used to work for an evil law firm that paid me two times what I was worth."  
  
"Two times what you were worth?!" Gunn exclaimed, leaning forward. Looking at Fred, he said, "That's it. Tomorrow mornin', I'm walkin' into the law firm from Hell and signin' up for a job." He turned back to Lindsey and raised an inquisitive brow. "How much does a soul go for these days?"  
  
"Look, Linds. If you want, I can set you up with one of my friends. In fact, my friend Natalie saw that group photo I have in my room and she started asking questions about you. Want her number?"  
  
"Nah. That's okay."  
  
"Besides, he already has the hots for someone else." Lindsey gave Gunn a confused look, and the black man grinned. "What? You think I didn't see the way you were sweatin' when Anne stopped by last week?"  
  
"That was because I was terrified. The last time I saw her, she wanted to eviscerate me."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. Look, if you wanna ask her out, better do it soon. 'Cause if you don't, someone else'll swoop in and snatch her up. Girls like that don't come around that much."  
  
"Well, as much as I enjoy feeling inferior to girls like Anne..." Fred handed Roan to Gunn, then stood up and brushed the grass off her legs. "...I think the twins and I are going to check out the ice cream place."  
  
Lindsey and Gunn set the twins in the double-stroller and watched as Fred wheeled the stoller onto the cement path. "That's some girl you have there, Gunn."  
  
"Don't be gettin' any ideas."  
  
"I'm idea-free. Trust me. I am interested in something, though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What was up with Fred when you mentioned the prophecies?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, it's just...She had this really weird look on her face. You know how she gets cross-eyed when she's upset?" Gunn gave him a hard look, and Lindsey raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Don't worry. Not going to make a move on Fred. Hands off, remember? I was just making an observation."  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Lindsey shrugged, as if to say 'of course,' and Gunn looked around slyly before reaching into his pocket. A few seconds later, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Lindsey. "I pulled this out of Fred's jeans when she was asleep last night."  
  
Lindsey unfolded the paper and flattened it, then raised his eyebrows when he read its passage. "Whoa."  
  
"Yeah. No kidding."  
  
Lindsey refolded the prophecy and returned it to Gunn. "You have to tell Angel."  
  
"How? How do you tell a man that his kids are going to play major roles in the Apocalypse?"  
  
"He already knows that. We all do. Why else would the Powers allow to vampires to conceive?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Yeah, he knows they're going to play a role. But what he **doesn't** know is that one of them--"  
  
Gunn was forced to end the conversation when Fred returned with the twins and three ice cream sandwiches. "Here you go." She tossed two sandwiches to Lindsey and Gunn and joined them on the green grass. "What're you two talking about?"  
  
"Oh, uh...nothing new," Lindsey answered, exchanging a look with Gunn.  
  
"Yeah. Just tryin' to convince Born Again Lawyer Boy here to get a life so he can stop buttin' in on ours," Gunn added.  
  


* * *

  
  
By the time the trio returned to the hotel, it was late afternoon. Wesley stood in front of a large, white dry erase board, writing something down when he heard the door close behind him. He capped the pen and turned around, smiling when Lindsey, Fred and Gunn each dropped down onto the steps.  
  
"Good day?"  
  
"Long day," Gunn corrected.  
  
"Fred, here, insisted on taking the twins around every inch of the park. Do you have any idea how big that damn place is?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"You know what's even worse?" Gunn and Lindsey looked in Fred's direction. "I have to go to the bathroom, but I don't think I can move."  
  
Gunn sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. "Speaking of, I think one of these stinkers needs a new diaper. And I ain't goin' to take care of that." To prove his point, Gunn moved toward Wesley, with Lindsey following.  
  
"What's this?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"A list of potential threats to the twins' safety. Extreme religious cults. S'Thara demons. Wolfram & Hart, obviously."  
  
"Yeah. Bet they'd just love to get their hands on them," Gunn stated the obvious.  
  
Lindsey took the pen from Wesley and added three more names to the list. "You forgot the Scourge, Order of the Divine Light, and Grimchuk the Destroyer."  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course. Thank you, Lindsey."  
  
"No problem. I can search through the files I stole from Wolfram & Hart and give you a longer list. But right now, I'm going to go upstairs and sleep the sleep of the dead. Figuratively, I mean." Lindsey raced toward the staircase, nearly bumping into Fred, who was approaching the garbage can with a dirty diaper.  
  
"Where's Angel?" Gunn asked.  
  
"He's passed out on the couch. Cordelia snuck a tranquillizer into his drink. He's been out for a few hours now."  
  
"Good. Umm..." Fred made her way to the settee and flopped down, tending to the twins, who were still in the stroller. Gunn looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Of course. Garden?"  
  
Gunn nodded, and followed Wesley into the courtyard. When his friend closed the door behind him, he asked, "What do the prophecies have to say about Connor and Roan?"  
  
"Not much, I'm afraid. There are several passages that reference their births. But nothing that describes the roles they'll play in the future." Wesley saw the worried expression on Gunn's face, and he tilted his head to the side. "Why? Have you found something?"  
  
Gunn let out a resigned sigh and reached into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled prophecy and handing it to the former Watcher. "Fred doesn't want Angel to see this."  
  
Wesley read the prediction, frowning as its meaning sunk in. "Well, I can certainly understand why she'd want to keep this from him. It's not the most comforting news in the world." He returned the prophecy to Gunn and looked at him seriously. "However, Angel does need to know about this."  
  
"I know. But how are we supposed to break the news to him? Just say, 'Hey, Angel. Guess what?'"  
  
"What?"  
  
Angel, completely refreshed and - for lack of a better phrase - bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, stood at the top of the stairs. "What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"Umm...A-actually, it's, uh...W-well, see...Wesley has something to tell you," Gunn finished quickly, slapping the prophecy into Wesley's hand and making a hasty retreat.  
  
_That coward!_ Wesley thought, scowling disdainfully.  
  
Angel walked down the stairs and sauntered up to Wesley. "Wes, what's going on?"  
  
"You may need to sit down for this."  
  
The vampire moved forward, until he was standing face-to-face with his friend. "No. I don't need to sit down. What I **need** is for you to tell me what's going on. Wes, if something's wrong with my kids, you have an obligation to tell me."  
  
Wesley sighed and nodded. "All right, then. Gunn just gave me this." He gave the paper to Angel and continued to explain. "Written on that piece of paper is a prophecy involving Connor and Roan. And it...Well, it's not very pleasant."  
  
Angel unfolded the paper and read it quickly, before crumpling it up and tossing it away. "It's a lie. That would never happen."  
  
The souled vampire made a move to re-enter the hotel, but Wesley stepped between Angel and the door. "Yes, it could. Angel, I know how much you love Connor and Roan. We **all** love them. But you have to be open to the possibilty that--"  
  
"That what?! That they were brought into this world to become enemies? I don't think so! That's insane. Why would the Powers help Connor and Roan into the world if, if that was their destiny?"  
  
"Perhaps it's because the Powers know what we don't. They're not like us, Angel. They don't rely on ancient texts and stolen scrolls. They have abilities we cannot comprehend. They've seen first-hand what the future has to offer us."  
  
"And what? Connor and Roan were brought into the world to fight the battle the Powers are too chicken to take part in? Is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
They remained silent for several long, agonizing moments, Angel refusing to look Wesley in the eye. Wesley lowered his voice and spoke in a steady, even tone. "As much as it pains me to say this, Angel, I believe this prophecy is true. When the Apocalypse comes, Connor and Roan will fight on opposite sides. And there's no way to predict which one will be against us."  
  
"Yeah? Well, sometimes prophecies are wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check on my children."  
  
Wesley closed his eyes and sighed as Angel brushed past him and stepped into the hotel.  
  


* * *

  
  
**COMING NEXT** - Angel must make a difficult decision regarding the twins' futures. 


	5. Decisions

**_Chapter 4 - Decision_**  
  
And I'll be lookin' at you.  
See the wonder of what love can be.  
Someday I might have to let you go,  
and that's just so hard to believe.  
And if I do, you'll know just how much you mean to me.  
-Celine Dion, "Forget Me Not"

  
"Oh, man! There must be hundreds of 'em!" Gunn complained, staring down in horror.  
  
"I know! I mean, look at them! How the Hell are we supposed to do this?" Cordelia gestured to the five rows of sample color cards that rested on the bed.  
  
"And what the Hell is Pea Green doing in here?!" Lorne exclaimed. "I mean, the least you could do is pick a lighter shade! This? This is an insult to all things green! In fact..." He picked up the sample card and tore it into six pieces, which were promptly thrown into the air. "Buh-bye."  
  
"Hey! I paid good money for that. Quarters don't grow on trees, you know," Angel protested.  
  
Lorne rolled his red eyes upward. "Trust me, you'll thank me later."  
  
"Excuse me for wanting a wide selection of colors. I mean, we are talking about my kids' nursery here."  
  
"Well, I still think you should go with the purple," Fred recommended.  
  
"**Which** purple? There's, like, fifty," Gunn asked.  
  
"Umm...The lavender's pretty. I just...can't seem to find it."  
  
"Ooh! Here it is. Next to Sky Blue. Here you go." Cordelia handed the color card to her friend.  
  
"Lorne?"  
  
"Yeah?" the green-skinned demon responded as he looked up at Angel.  
  
"Do me a favor, will you? Go onto the streets. Find out anything you can about a prophecy regarding--"  
  
"The little munchkins? Sure. But I thought Wes had already--"  
  
"Just do it," Angel snapped, and pulled on his coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cordelia inquired, watching as Angel made his way to the exit.  
  
"Out."  
  


* * *

  
  
"I beseech access to the knowing ones. May the light of their knowledge shine upon me."  
  
Angel tossed in the last of the herbs, and was immediately whisked away by a bright flash of light. Moments later, he found himself standing in the Oracle's chamber. Before him stood two Oracles - one female, one male - both dressed in navy blue togas and covered head to toe in blue and gold paint.  
  
"Angel. Welcome to our humble abode," the female Oracle said with a smile.  
  
"What did you bring us?" the other Oracle inquired.  
  
"Brother! Is that the way to greet a guest? He is Angel, the champion!" The female Oracle approached Angel, still smiling. "I am Adira. I apologize for Arjen's rudeness. I'm afraid we have no experience in dealing with your kind."  
  
"Lower beings, you mean?"  
  
Adira shook her head and chuckled. "Hardly. Arjen and I are not like our predecessors. We do not look down on human beings. What can we do for you, champion?"  
  
Angel blinked rapidly a few times, surprised at the Oracles' reaction to him. He made a mental note to bring them something extra special when he paid them another visit. "Umm...Answers. You can give me answers."  
  
Arjen tilted his head to the side as he approached Angel. "You seek answers..."  
  
"...about your childrens' futures," Adira completed her brother's statement.  
  
"I need to know...The prophecy. Is it--"  
  
"True?" Arjen interrupted, then nodded. "Oh, yes. I'm afraid it is."  
  
"When the time comes, your children will play crucial roles in the Apocalypse. I know it is difficult to accept, Angel. But what will be will be." Adira stared at Angel with the eyes of the ancients, and the vampire almost felt unworthy of being in her presence.  
  
"And no. I'm afraid you cannot prevent it," Arjen added.  
  
"So what now? What do I do? Just...wait for the inevitable?" The Oracles remained silent, answering the vampire's inquery with steely gazes. "Well, I'm sorry. But I can't do that! I can't just sit by and wait for one of my children to go to the Dark Side!"  
  
Angel began to pace, clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to control his rage. It wouldn't do for him to throw a hissy fit and get himself kicked out of the chamber. Not when there were so many questions that needed to be answered. "I know to you, Connor and Roan are just chess pieces that you manuever into places that suit you. But to me, they're more than that. They're my flesh and blood. They're a part of me."  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Arjen asked with a sigh. "Because if I miss Passions, I am going to be greatly perturbed."  
  
"Arjen, hush!" Adira chided. "He's thinking. Something you should try doing before you speak. And Angel, in answer to your question, you must make sure Connor and Roan are protected. Not because you are their father. But because they are crucial to the world's fate."  
  
"And because you and yours are but mere mortals, the Powers have determined that the only way to keep the twins safe is to--"  
  
"Allow us to care for them," Adira finished.  
  
Angel stopped pacing, and shot the Oracles a deadly look. "You? Let me get this straight. I'm just supposed to hand the only children I'll ever have over to two strangers? Don't I have a choice?"  
  
"Of course you have a choice. All Earth-bound creatures do," Adira replied.  
  
"However, we caution you against making rash decis--"  
  
"They're staying with me. End of story," Angel interrupted.  
  
Arjen let out an annoyed huff. "Why is it that no one lets me finish my sentences?"  
  
Adira held up a delicate, gold-painted hand, maintaining eye contact with Angel as she said, "Arjen, I believe Passions is on."  
  
"Oh, fine." Arjen scowled, then disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
  
"Angel, I know how hard this must be for you. Are you certain you've made the right decision?"  
  
Angel nodded and answered softly, "Yes. I'm sure."  
  
"Very well. But if you change your mind, we're only a chant away."  
  
Adira pointed her hand at Angel, causing Angel to fly backwards out of the chamber. He landed on his back and slid, stopping only when he hit a marble wall. Angel staggered to his feet, glaring up at the archway that read 'Gateway to Lost Souls' and sardonically said, "Nice people," before making his way out of the room.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Angel returned to the hotel, he was shocked to find how crowded it was. At least a dozen people - human and demon - surrounded the building. Even more were inside.  
  
Cameras flashed as Angel descended the stairs and walked through the crowd, approaching Lorne, who was working behind the counter. "Hey, Lorne? What the Hell's going on here?"  
  
"Oh, you're back. Isn't that peachy? Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
Angel looked around, wincing every now and then when someone took his picture and temporarily blinded him with the camera's flash. "Yeah. Now, you mind telling me what's up with this?" He gestured widely, indicating the crowd that had formed around him.  
  
Cordelia walked up to her friends, grinning from ear to ear. "It's been like this ever since you left. Turns out, word got out about Connor and Roan. I don't know how, but it did."  
  
"So, all these people...They're here to--"  
  
"Congratulations, Angel. You have your very own cult," Cordelia joked.  
  
"Yeah. The little niblets are more famous than the Kennedy's. Not to mention the fact that you have the beginnings of what could be a humongous college fund for Connor and Roan. Heck! You could probably **buy** yourself a college. You know, I hear Harvard's a pretty great school," Lorne added. To prove his point, he dropped three business-sized envelopes full of cash and checks onto the counter.  
  
"Oh. Not to mention the fact that David Nabbit mentioned creating a scholarship fund named after you." Cordelia nodded toward the shy millionaire, who was sitting on the settee, trying unsuccessfully to hit on a perky blonde woman.  
  
Angel offered Cordelia a half smile. "The Angle Scholarship Fund. Huh."  
  
"Has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" Lorne asked.  
  
Angel looked around, smiling awkwardly as well-wishers watched him closely. "So, you mind telling me how a hundred strangers came to find out about Connor and Roan?" He waved to a little old lady who was staring at him. "Hello," he said, chuckling nervously.  
  
"We have no idea, Angel Cake," Lorne answered with a shrug.  
  
"None of us said a word about them," Cordelia added. "Lindsey and Wes are looking into it. Lindsey said he wouldn't be surprised if someone planted a few bugs. Unfortunately, it's a big hotel. It's going to take a while."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that the guests are getting a little peckish. Mind dipping into the college fund and springing for dinner?" the Pylean demon inquired.  
  
Angel gave Lorne a dirty look and replied, "Nobody's dipping into my children's college fund. Use the petty cash."  
  
"We're out of petty cash," Cordelia pointed out. "We spent it all on the little poop machines. Remember?"  
  
Frowning, Angel dug into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and handed Cordelia a credit card. "Fine. Use this."  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened in shock when she eyed the credit card. "How the Hell does a man with no last name get a credit card?"  
  
"You'd be surprised," Angel answered.  
  


* * *

  
  
Angel was sketching in his arm chair when he heard someone knock on the door. "Come in, Wes."  
  
Wesley opened the door and poked his head inside, asking, "How do you do that?"  
  
"Your cologne. I could smell it. What can I do for you?"  
  
Wesley stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. As he approached Angel, he answered, "I just...wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"If you're waiting for me to say 'you were right', well...you were right."  
  
"Believe me, I've hated nothing more." Wesley sank into the chair next to Angel's, sighing. "What did the Oracles have to say?"  
  
Angel stood, tossed his sketchpad onto the vacated chair, and began to pace. "After they told me the prophecy is true and I can't do anything about it, they offered me a choice."  
  
"What **kind** of a choice?"  
  
"Either I raise Connor and Roan myself, or they do."  
  
"I take it you went with--"  
  
"Option A. There is no way in Hell I'm going to let the people who are too chicken to fight their own war themselves be in charge of protecting the only children I'll ever have."  
  
"Do you feel you've made the right decision?" Wesley queried, watching Angel pace back and forth.  
  
Angel stopped pacing, looking down at his friend with wide eyes. "What? You think I've made the wrong one? Wes, these are my kids."  
  
Wesley stood and walked up to Angel, looking him directly in the eyes. "I'm well aware of that. If I were in your position, I'd probably make the same decision."  
  
"But?"  
  
"However...we can only do so much. Yes, we can protect Connor and Roan from demons and anyone else who'd want to harm them. But what about the things we **can't** protect them from?"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Angel and Wesley sat on the bed, looking down at Connor and Roan, who were sound asleep in their bassinets. "Well, for starters, diseases. They've received immunization shots that will prevent them from contracting pneumonia and the like. But what about the diseases they **can't** be protected from?"  
  
The vampire sighed, looking at his twin children. He studied their features closely. Connor's slightly upturned nose. Roan's pouty bottom lip. The strand of light brown hair that peeked out from Roan's wool cap. Connor's tiny fingers, and those hands that were curled up in little fists. They were amazing. Perfect, even. And he'd die to protect them.  
  
But was it enough?  
  


* * *

  
  
Angel was sound asleep, curled up under red sheets, head pressed against a large, fluffy pillow. His mouth was open slightly, and he was snoring loudly. Granted, vampires had no reason to breathe. They didn't require oxygen to survive. But the simple act of breathing - of inhaling and exhaling - was soothing.  
  
At the foot of the bed, Connor and Roan slept peacefully in their baskets. A soft wind blew across their faces as two creatures - invisible to the naked eye - hovered above them. Connor and Roan suddenly found themselves lifted into the creatures' arms, and Connor began to fuss, not too pleased with the idea of being held by someone he could not see. His kidnapper immediately shushed him, singing a lullaby only Connor could hear. The stranger's voice had a hypnotic affect on the child, and Connor quieted down within seconds.  
  
Slowly, the K'Lar demons made their way to the door, unaware of the fact that the hallway was guarded. They opened the door and came face to face with Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia.  
  
"Going somewhere?" the Seer asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
The K'Lar demons shrieked in response and, before the trio could raise their weapons and strike, they made a gigantic leap, breaking through the ceiling.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!!" Gunn exclaimed, glaring up at the two holes in the ceiling. "What kinda weak-ass warriors are these things?"  
  
"They're heading for the roof," Wesley surmised. "Cordelia, get Angel and guard the alleyway. Gunn and I'll head them off on the roof and bring them to you. Hopefully by then, Lindsey and Fred's spell will have kicked in."  
  
"Either that, or we're gonna be in some serious shit," Gunn quipped, before he and Wesley made their two-story journey to the roof.  
  
Cordelia burst through Angel's door, called out his name, then came to an abrupt stop when she saw that Angel was gone, having left behind tangled bed sheets and an open window.  
  


* * *

  
  
Gunn and Wesley raced up the stairs and stepped onto the final floor, then made their way toward the stairs that led up to the roof. "You know, even if we do manage to corner these things, how the hell are we going to fight them? I mean, let's face it, English. They're invisible. How are a devillishly handsome black dude and a pansy-assed former Watcher goin' to beat these things?"  
  
"First of all, my ass is not pansy. Secondly, Lindsey and Fred are working on a spell that will--"  
  
"Take away the K'lars' power. I know. I know. But they're probably long gone by now."  
  
"We have to try. Angel will never forgive us if we don't."  
  
"Yeah? Well, how forgivin' will he be when he finds out we lost his kids?"  
  
Wesley pondered Gunn's statement for a moment, then frowned and nodded. "Good point. Still, onward we go."  
  
The pair of warriors jogged up the stairway at the end of the hall and threw open the roof access door, stopping in their tracks when they saw that Angel was already confronting the K'lar demons.  
  
"Angel," Gunn and Wesley said at the same time.  
  
"A little help here, guys?" Angel asked, keeping his eyes trained on the twins, who provided him with the chance to observe where the K'lar demons were. To the demons, he said, "You know, I gotta tell ya, you guys are pretty crafty. Sneaking into my room when I was asleep. Stealing my kids right out from under my nose. If it weren't for that ruckus you caused in the hallway, you might've gotten away with it, too. I'll tell you what, though. You leave the twins here, alive and unharmed, and I'll let you go. If not? Well, my friend Wesley over there has been dying to try out his new sword."  
  
"And I've been told my aim has improved," Wesley added.  
  
"You know nothing of what is to come, vampire," the vampire holding Roan growled. "Your children's births have signalled the beginning of the end. Their reign will lead to your destruction."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell me what I don't know," Angel quipped. "So, who hired you? No. Wait. Let me guess. Wolfram & Hart? They'd love to get their hands on my kids." The demons remained silent, and Angel smirked. "Aww. Come on. You can tell me. Take the load off your chests before I kill you. Hmm?"  
  
"Harm us, vampire, and risk harming your children," the K'lars warned in unison.  
  
"Hey, Stinky Boys. I got a question," Gunn interjected. "Why ain't you fightin'? Or are you all talk and no action?"  
  
"We have no desire to fight with impotent mortals such as yourself."  
  
Gunn tensed up, tightening his grip on his battle axe. "Wanna say that again?"  
  
Wesley reached out a hand. "Gunn, no. You heard what they said. We can't risk harming Connor and Roan."  
  
"Yeah? Well, soon as that spell kicks in, I'm kickin' Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Duh's asses."  
  
"You, foolish mortal, will be the first among many to fall when the end of the world begins. The Destructor will dine on your tiny, worthless brain."  
  
Angel grinned to himself as he watched the spell took effect and the demons became visible. "Blah blah blah blah blah. You're the big, bad invisible monster who tries to prove how tough you are by picking on itty-bitty babies. Only problem is...you're not so invisible anymore."  
  
"I believe the phrase is 'neener-neener-neener'," Wesley joked, before leaping into action.  
  


* * *

  
  
Later on, Angel and Cordelia sat alone on the lobby steps, staring into space.  
  
"We got lucky, you know," Cordelia pointed out, breaking the silence.  
  
"Fortunately, when it comes down to it, K'lar demons suck at fighting," Angel answered. "Their only power is in their ability to become invisible. Once that was taken away from them..."  
  
Cordelia let out a long, depressed sigh. "It's not going to stop, is it? Yeah, we can stop K'lar demons. I mean, they're pretty easy to defeat. But Angel, maybe the Oracles were right. I'm not knocking your ability to be a good father. You're a great one. I've seen the way you are with Connor and Roan. They're lucky to have you."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But...maybe they'd be safer with the Powers. At least until they're old enough to defend themselves. I'd imagine they've tightened security since what's his name paid them a visit."  
  
Angel let out a shaky breath. "I know you're right, Cordy. I just...I thought I'd have more time with them. I was looking forward to seeing them grow up. There's so much I have to teach them. Simple stuff, like how to drive a car. How to wield a broadsword without poking someone's eye out."  
  
Cordelia chuckled, then reached out and placed a hand on her friend's knee, squeezing gently. "So what're you going to do?"  
  
"What I have to," Angel answered after a long pause.  
  


* * *

  
  
Angel was standing alone in his room - hands braced on the crib he'd finished putting together only a few hours ago - when Lindsey opened the door and peeked inside. A few months ago, he'd be delighted to see the vampire in this state. Now that he was fighting on Angel's side - now that he'd befriended and trusted Angel - he didn't find it so entertaining. For a moment, Lindsey was reminded of his parents' reaction to his baby brother's death. Toby was only six months old when the flu took him away. If Lindsey remembered correctly, that was when his parents gave up their faith in benevolent higher beings.  
  
Lindsey observed the vampire for a few moments, then quietly closed the door and made his way down the hallway, ignoring the sound of Angel trashing his apartment during a fit of rage.  
  


* * *

  
  
Lilah's head hurt. What had started out as a mild headache had gradually transformed into a full-blown migraine. She sat alone in her office, rubbing her temples as she contemplated what was going to happen to her when the Senior Partners found out about her screw up.  
  
She was dead. She knew the Partners would never forgive her for her failed attempt at kidnapping Angel and Darla's children. It was a simple mission, really. Retrieve the twins, learn all they could about them, take then to a safe location, and raise them to fulfill Wolfram & Hart's intentions.  
  
So how did such a simple mission blow up in Lilah's face?  
  
"Aww. What's the matter, Lilah?" Lilah looked up to see Lindsey standing directly across from her. "Miss me?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me."  
  
Lindsey latched on to Lilah's silver letter opener and jammed it into her hand in one smooth motion. Lilah stifled a scream as Lindsey bent down to her level. "So, whose idea was it to send the K'lar demons?"  
  
"Fuck...you," Lilah responded through clenched teeth.  
  
Lindsey twisted the blade, making Lilah groan. "No, thanks. Been there. Done you. Wasn't too much fun. Now...whose...idea...was...it? And Lilah? Don't lie to me."  
  
"Gavin," Lilah breathed. "Gavin Parke. He set the whole thing up. He's the one you want."  
  
Once more, Lindsey rotated the blade, turning it counter-clockwise. "I told you not to lie to me, Lilah. Oh, well. I already know it was you. Your ideas always lacked creativity. Guess that's why the Senior Partners chose me instead of you."  
  
"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not a traitor."  
  
Lindsey glared at his former partner and ripped out the letter opener, making Lilah scream in agony. Lilah reached out for the alarm button that was hidden under the desk, but Lindsey whipped out a gun and pressed it to her temple.  
  
"Wouldn't do that if I were you," Lindsey warned.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Lilah asked, pulling her hand away.  
  
"Secret entrance in the lobby. Took me to the Records room," Lindsey drawled, then smirked. "What? You didn't know about it? One of many perks that come with being the Senior Partners' favorite."  
  
Lindsey bent down, breath caressing Lilah's ear as he whispered, "Now, here's what's going to happen. You and your little friends are going to stay away from Angel and the others. If you don't?" He cocked the gun and finished, "You saw what I did to Alan." 


End file.
